looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale Of Two Spacemen
A Tale Of Two Spacemen is the 4th episode of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons. Characters Looney Tunes characters Bugs Bunny (main role) Marvin the Martian (main role) Lola Bunny (main role) Daffy Duck (minor role) Elmer Fudd (minor role) Wile E. Coyote (minor role) Yosemite Sam (main role) Road Runner (minor role) Porky Pig (minor role) Tweety (cameo) Sylvester (cameo) Granny (cameo) Taz (cameo) Pepe LePew (cameo) Penelope Pussycat (cameo) Hanna Barbera characters The Jetsons- George (main role), Jane, Judy, Elroy (minor roles), Mr. Spacely (main role) and Astro (cameo) The Flintstones- Fred and Barney (cameo) The Smurfs- Hefty Smurf (cameo) Yogi Bear- Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear (cameo) Pac-Man- Pac-Man, Clyde, Pinky and Sue (cameo) Plot The cartoon starts with Bugs and Lola doing a short skit of them playing basket ball before the cartoon "Duck Dodgers in the 24th 1/2 Century" is played. After the cartoon George Jetson catches Marvin the Martain plotting to destroy the earth. George tells him he can't do that but Marvin refuses to listin. Yosemite Sam hears them arguing and runs over to tell them that the two should have a contest of fighting aliens in the clubhouses gym. When the whole Jetson familu tells Bugs and Lola about this Bugs is not sure where to get aliens for George and Marvin to fight. Road Runner quickly enters with a box of robot aliens that they can fight. The cartoon "Stop That Martain" is played. After the cartoon everyone enter the gym to watch George and Marvin fight the aliens using any kind of weapon they have. As coach Wile E. Coyote starts the contest Sam does not want any of them to win. He teams up with Mr. Spacely to try and stop them. None of their plans work. When Bugs catches Sam and Spacely trying to ruin the contest he has Elmer Fudd lock them in a cage leaving the two crying and trying to break open. George wins the contest and Marvin says "Ohh, you make me very angry" as he walks off grumbling. After Jane Jetson tells George he did geat the cartoon "Fur Trek" is played. After Lola tells Sam and Spacely never to do a thing like that again Bugs and Porky close up the show. Cartoons Duck Dodgers in the 24th 1/3 Century Stop That Martain Fur Trek Cast *MrJoshbumstead as Bugs Bunny, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Elroy Jetson *Teleram as Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Boo Boo Bear *Doctor Bugs as George Jetson, Marvin the Martain, Tweety *Lazaro Nightfury2 as Yosemite Sam, Mr. Spacely *KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny, Jane and Judy Jetson Quotes (After the Duck Dodgers cartoon plays) Tweety: Wow. You really did all of this? Daffy: Yes. I can do anything I want. Boo-Boo Bear: No you can't. There are laws you know Daffy. Daffy: Shut up! Boo-Boo: Ahhh! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jane: So George made a bet with that martain guy to fight aliens. Elroy: Do you happen to have some aliens Mr. Rabbit? Bugs: Eh (sighs) no doc. I had never gone alien hunting before so I don't have anything to help. (Road Runner runs in) Jane: Whats in the box? Road Runner: Meep Meep! (opens the box) (robot aliens walks out) Judy: Robot aliens? Elroy: So are thease what dad and the other guy should fight? (Road Runner nods) Bugs: Eh thanks Road Runner. I needed thease. Road Runner: Meep Meep! (speeds off) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lola: Now did you two learn anything? Sam: (sobbing) Yes. Don't try to ruin a host of guests concert. Spacely: (sobbing) I hope Jetson can forgive me. Sam: Don't remind me dude. Lola: Okay. Just calm down and take it like a man! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Daffy: Bugs, were you planning to do a space show at the clubhouse today all along? (4 second pause) Bugs: Yep. Daffy: Okay. I was just asking. Trivia The cartoon Fur Trek is a parody of Star Trek. At one point when George and Marvin were fighting aliens it looked like the video game Space Invaders. Category:Episodes of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Category:MrJoshbumsteads Fanon Category:Crossovers